011814doirsami
07:06 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:06 -- 07:06 AA: Hey Doir, what's up? 07:06 GA: god damnit 07:07 GA: if another person asks me whats up im gonna do like 07:07 GA: an acrobatic fuckin pirouette off the handle 07:07 AA: I'm sorry. Would you have preferred "How's it going?" 07:07 GA: hehehe 07:07 GA: sorry 07:07 AA: Or maybe "Oh, hi Doir, gee the weather is nice today." 07:07 GA: youre here because of beau arent you 07:08 AA: Well, I saw green text and then she sighed and rolled her eyes so hard I thought they were going to pop off her face. 07:08 GA: yeah but isnt that what most people do after chatting with me 07:09 AA: Well yeah, but this was a sigh of concern, not a sigh of exhaustion. =P 07:09 GA: im like, totally fine, and tell her to not be concerned 07:09 GA: ill be there soon anyway 07:09 GA: totes got libbys help 07:10 AA: Oh! You will? 07:10 GA: mhm 07:10 AA: That's great! 07:10 AA: It's awfully sweet of Libby. 07:10 GA: also, do *NOT* do any time things 07:10 AA: Yeah, I totally don't want to. 07:10 GA: none. dont do it. if you do time things im not coming. 07:10 AA: I can't do time things anyway, Doir! 07:10 GA: i mean you plural as in you all 07:11 GA: if kate does time shit youll have to play another game and someones gonna get hurt again 07:11 AA: Well yes, we've been trying to keep Katie from having to use her time stuff. 07:12 AA: I'm glad Libby had the idea to try Light and Hope to restore that gear I broke. 07:12 GA: yeah use light and hope to fix it please 07:12 GA: not time, like, ever 07:13 AA: So what did you do to make Beau so concerned? 07:13 GA: blah accidentally mentioned something but im fine 07:14 AA: Are you REALLY fine? 07:14 AA: Or are you doing the boy thing where you pretend to be fine because you don't want to admit to having EMOTIONS? 07:14 GA: i have lots of emotions 07:14 AA: I mean SERIOUS EMOTIONS. 07:15 GA: im fine its okay my emotions are fine and working well 07:15 AA: Like "I need a good cry and a bowl full of icecream" sadness. 07:15 GA: possibly 07:15 AA: Or "I'm so angry I had to scream into a pillow" anger? 07:15 GA: no anger 07:15 GA: just sadness 07:15 GA: also guilt 07:15 GA: but im fine its okay im fine shh 07:15 AA: Or "the universe is big and scary and empty and I'm very small" fear. 07:15 AA: Sadness? Guilt? Over what? 07:15 GA: yeah that too 07:16 GA: shh nothing shhhhh 07:16 GA: uuuugh stop being so nice i cant not tell you if you be nice 07:16 AA: Man, it seems like no one wants to open up to me anymore. 07:16 GA: this is the most opening up im gonna do so a+ 07:17 GA: but now im gonna close up and probably repress my emotions for a while 07:17 AA: Everyone's got their secrets, the trolls think I'm stepping over lines in their weird quadrant stuff, and I accidentally made Libby mad and even though she says she's fine about it I think she's still a little mad at me. 07:17 AA: And now even my human friends are shutting me out. :( 07:17 GA: hey its okay 07:18 GA: im shutting everyone out youve done a good job dont have a sad face 07:18 AA: :| 07:18 GA: better 07:19 AA: I'm sorry if I'm getting pushy. It's just....I've always been really proud of how strong my friendships are, and lately I just seem to keep pushing people away. 07:20 GA: youre not pushing me away 07:21 GA: ugh its a horrible train your conductor is doir, next stop 'making everyone around you feel badville' 07:21 AA: Oh, wait....you're in one of those "pale" things, right? That's why you can't talk to me about this stuff, isn't it? 07:21 AA: I totally forgot about that. It's so weird to think of humans having a relationship like that. 07:21 GA: no as of recently im not a pale thing 07:22 AA: Wait, you're not? What happened? 07:22 GA: so i can be as human and paleslutty as i want 07:22 GA: nope nope not talking forgetting now 07:22 AA: Is that why you're sad, Doir? 07:22 GA: yes 07:22 AA: Do you want to talk about it? 07:23 GA: no 07:23 AA: Are you SURE? If you don't let these things out, they can fester! 07:24 GA: festering is nice 07:24 AA: Ughh. You're starting to sound like Nate. 07:24 GA: i hope i sound like nate 07:24 GA: nates much better at things than me 07:24 AA: Always trying to be stoic and push down his emotions instead of getting them out so he can deal with them. 07:25 AA: Maybe you should talk to HIM about it, then. 07:25 GA: noooo i cant talk to nate about pushing down my emotions 07:25 GA: hed think im mocking him or something 07:26 AA: Well then maybe just ask him how he's able to stay so stoic and quiet about things. It might be educational. For both of you. 07:26 GA: that might work 07:27 AA: And honestly I think he needs someone to talk to, too. I've offered, but I think I might be too....I don't know, bubbly or something. 07:27 AA: And I'm not sure he's REALLY over the whole "trying to shoot me" thing. 07:28 AA: And I think it'd be good if we all tried to talk to him more anyway. I think he's alone with his own thoughts too much. 07:28 GA: i wonder if hes secretly evil 07:28 AA: Of course not! He's one of our friends! 07:29 GA: ive accused like everyone of being secretly evil at this point 07:29 AA: I thought you accused me of being openly evil? 07:29 GA: yes you clearly are evil by helping me with my emotions 07:30 AA: It's true. I've been working on my cackle. 07:30 GA: maybe its evil by association b/c im the most evil 07:30 GA: ha ha ha 07:30 AA: That seems probable. 07:31 AA: Okay. I'm going to let you go then. But do try to talk to Nate. I think it'd do both of you good. 07:31 GA: okay 07:31 GA: bye sami, and thanks 07:31 AA: No problem! 07:32 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 19:32 --